Un hombre cualquiera y una mujer corriente
by LoonyWildLife
Summary: -¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó implantando en su tono de voz cierta indiferencia. Él negó con la cabeza y desvió su mirada a su taza de té. -Nada. Ella ladeó la cabeza. -Dímelo. Jane. Puedes contármelo. Él tomó su taza y bebió un trago. -No es nada, es solo que...


**Jisbon **

Miró el reloj. Aun era pronto para la hora de comer. Se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla y respiró profundamente. Estaba cansada. Había sido una noche demasiado larga para lo que ella hubiera podido desear. Echando de menos tan solo su cómodo sofá y su taza de descafeinado bien caliente. Pero en lugar de ello se había visto persiguiendo de nuevo una sombra. Como no. Siempre de la mano de Patrick Jane. Al final la obsesión de Jane se acabaría convirtiendo en la suya propia. Se sorprendía a si misma repasando mentalmente los casos de las víctimas de John El Rojo. Tratando de establecer una pauta. Un simple patrón. Pero... ¿Qué patrón tenía una mente malsana y homicida como la de ese hombre? Ella sabía que no había patrón, pero aun así lo buscaba tras cada informe.

Resopló y miró la pantalla del ordenador. INFORMES. Frunció el ceño y miró a su ordenador con todo el odio que pudo reunir. Alzó la mirada y ahí estaba su equipo, trabajando en más papeleo o rellenando algún que otro informe. Sonrió para si misma. Tenía la mejor unidad de todo Sacramento. Estaba convencida de ello. Confiaría a esas personas hasta su propia vida. A todas salvo a...

-¡JANE!- le gritó desde su despacho acristalado.

Patrick Jane estaba tumbado en su ya acostumbrado sofá de cuero marrón, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando al techo, sin verlo. Con la mirada perdida y cavilando en miles de pensamientos a la vez. Descendió la mirada y dirigió sus ojos azules al despacho de Teresa Lisbon. Se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la mesa más cercana dejando allí la taza de té. Entonces dirigió sus andares de hombre despreocupado hasta el despacho de Teresa.

-Lisbon- dijo amablemente con ese tono casi infantil que a veces impregnaba su voz.

-Jane...- Ella lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿Te importaría hacer algo? Lo que sea. Cualquier cosa... Es que verte ahí tumbado todo el día me da la impresión de que te estás tocando las narices y...

-Estaba pensando...- El hombre se llevó un dedo a los labios y apoyó una mano encima de la mesa- ...que ya sé quién mató a Steven Hackson.

Ella lo miró perpleja. Solo llevaban un día con ese caso.

-Entonces... Ilumíname- Lisbon habló con tono cansado.

-¡Ni hablar!- Jane negó con la cabeza y si las miradas matasen, hubiera muerto fulminado por la mirada que le lanzó la mujer- ¿Qué gracia tendría?

Patrick Jane se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Jane no hemos acabado- habló firmemente.

Jane se giró hacia ella alzando ambas cejas.

-Perdona, ¿decías algo?- preguntó de un modo absurdamente infantil.

-Decía que no hemos terminado- Se levantó de su silla.

-Oh. Perdona. ¿Algo más?

-¿Quién mató a Hackson?

-Creemos suspense, tensión, emoción. ¿Qué es de la vida sin drama?- le sonrió con una de esas arrebatadoras sonrisas que le lanzaba de vez en cuando y se alejó, recuperando antes su taza de té.

Teresa Lisbon suspiró exasperada. Estaba claro que Jane era útil en el equipo, pero sus métodos dejaban mucho que desear.

-Algún día le acabaré matando por ponerme de los nervios...

Jane no tardó ni dos horas más en desvelar la identidad del asesino. Y Teresa no tardó ni diez segundos en plantarle unas esposas al culpable.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- le preguntó ella mientras bajaban andando calle abajo hasta el coche.

-Mi dulce Teresa...- suspiró él mirando el cielo- Un mago nunca revela sus trucos.

La miró sonriendo, pero ella le miró con una ceja enarcada

-Está bien... Cuando hicimos la primera entrevista al personal, el señor Harmond...

Y así comenzó una perorata de más de veinte minutos. Lisbon le escuchaba, pues necesitaba hacer un informe con todo ello. Estaba claro que la Unidad necesitaba a Patrick Jane. A él. No sus métodos que aunque fructíferos, más de una vez les habían metido en un aprieto.

-Oye... Te invito a un café- propuso Lisbon deseando algo de libertad.

Jane la miró.

-Claro- dijo de buena gana- Me vendrá bien algo de desconexión.

Se acomodó en el asiento del coche, colocándose la chaqueta de su, siempre elegante, traje azul.

-¿Adónde me llevarás?- preguntó divertido.

-Conozco un lugar por aquí cerca. Muy de tu estilo. Te gustará- condujo con fría seguridad hasta una calle amplia.- Es aquí.

-¿Sabes?- preguntó Patrick Jane cruzándose de piernas mientras removía la cucharilla de su taza de té- No pensé que pudieras sorprenderme en cuanto a locales que pudieran agradarme, pero Lisbon... Estaba equivocado.

Teresa lo miró por encima de la taza de café que estaba bebiendo.

-Supongo que me agrada oír eso- frunció el entrecejo por un segundo.

Patrick quedó en silencio un momento, observándola. Había dejado de remover su té y simplemente la miraba. Teresa lo miró a los ojos y por un momento creyó perderse en esos ojos azules que parecían analizarla a fondo. (Aunque pensándolo fríamente, Lisbon estaba convencida de que Jane la analizaba a todas horas).

Se obligó a si misma a pronunciar palabra, por no romper su fachada de mujer dura. Aunque lo que en realidad quería era seguir mirando esos ojos azules y luego... Demasiadas cosas.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó implantando en su tono de voz cierta indiferencia.

Él negó con la cabeza y desvió su mirada a su taza de té.

-Nada.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-Dímelo. Jane. Puedes contármelo.

Él tomó su taza y bebió un trago.

-No es nada, es solo que...

En ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono de Lisbon, sobre la mesa. Jane le lanzó una disimulada mirada fulminante.

-Lisbon. Sí. Sí.- le decía Lisbon a la persona al otro lado de la linea- De acuerdo. Estamos de camino- colgó el teléfono y miró a Patrick- Nos vamos. Tenemos otro caso.

Jane vació su taza de té y se puso en pie poniéndose a la vez la americana de su traje.

-Listo.

Llegó como siempre a esa habitación vacía donde solo se contaba un colchón y una antigua pintada en la pared. ¿Vandalismo? No. Era la marca que John El Rojo dejó el día que mató a su mujer y su hija. Una cara sonriente pintada con la sangre que emanaba de los cuerpos sin vida de las dos únicas personas que jamás había querido en la vida. Pero el paso del tiempo borraba los recuerdos y poco a poco se hacía más difícil recordar sus rostros, las caricias o el olor. Se dejó caer en el colchón, sin siquiera desvestirse. No iba a dormir. Hacía tiempo que el insomnio lo vencía y pasaba largas horas mirando el techo, cavilando. Siempre pensando en el pasado, el presente y en el futuro que necesitaba. O creía necesitar. Sabía que una vez que tuviera su venganza nada iba a cambiar. Seguirían muertas. ¿Qué le quedaba a él? ¿Qué le quedaría a él una vez que hubiera cazado a John El Rojo? Lisbon y la CBI. Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby, Kimball Cho y Teresa Lisbon. Había pasado tanto tiempo al lado de esa mujer que era una parte importante de su vida. Adoraba sacarla de quicio. Adoraba la manera en que Teresa Lisbon lo sermoneaba. Y almacenaba bien a salvo los recuerdos de los buenos momentos con ella. ¿Por qué? Puede que ni él lo supiera.

En ese momento se le pasaron diversos recuerdos por la mente. Aquel baile que compartieron en ese instituto. Un baile de graduación. O el deje en la voz de ella cuando, antes de la operación para atrapar a John el Rojo, le preguntó a qué refería con "Buena suerte, Teresa. Te quiero..." Sonrió infantilmente al recordar su propio modo de hacerse el tonto y no dar una respuesta.

Todas esas cosas pasaban por su mente en el momento en que alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa. Enarcó ambas cejas y se levantó del colchón. Anduvo por la casa hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Abrió y contuvo una mueca de asombro al ver a Teresa Lisbon de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Lisbon! ¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se giró hacia él.

-He recordado que teníamos una conversación pendiente. Esa que nos han cortado debido a una llamada telefónica...

Él dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. No se esperaba esa respuesta, para nada. Lisbon enarcó una ceja esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué conversación?- se hizo el tonto de nuevo, esperando que eso le salvase el pellejo esta vez, aunque sabía que no iba a ser así

-Ya sabes... "¿Por qué me miras así?..." "No es nada..."

-¡Ah! Esa conversación...

Teresa dio un par de pasos hacia él.

-Esa conversación, sí.

-Olvídalo, Lisbon... Ya ni me acuerdo...

-Patrick... Creo que hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos como para que tengas la suficiente confianza de contarme cualquier cosa... ¿No?

Patrick la miró. Aun no era el momento de decir nada. ¿Nada de qué? Eran pensamientos, sentimientos, ideas que tan solo estaban en el aire. No había nada concreto.

-Sí, tienes razón... Juntos hemos pasado por muchas cosas...- asintió simplemente.

Lisbon reposó la espalda en el canto de la mesa y apoyó sus manos sobre la superficie de madera de esta.

-Vamos Jane... Somos adultos... Dime lo que ibas a decir en aquel local...

Jane, que se había acercado a ella caminando jovialmente con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos. Ahora, parado delante de ella, la miraba atentamente depositando cierta mueca infantil en su rostro.

Lisbon le sostuvo la mirada en silencio durante unos instantes. Al final se dio por vencida. Alzó las manos y se encogió de hombros.

-Vale... De acuerdo. Tú ganas- Puso una mano en el pecho de Jane para poder separarse de él y encaminarse de nuevo a la puerta, presta a marcharse. Pero Jane la interceptó por la muñeca.

-Digamos... que si hubiéramos sido un hombre cualquiera y una mujer corriente... Él la hubiera observado atentamente...- fijó sus ojos claros en ella, quien se sintió totalmente embriagada por esa mirada. Teresa asintió- Alargando el momento y esperando el instante perfecto y adecuado en que ella le preguntase "¿Por qué me miras así?" .

-Y... ¿Qué hubiera respondido ese hombre cualquiera?- Lisbon contuvo la respiración casi sin quererlo. Acto reflejo e instinto puro. Presentía que ese momento iba a ser importante.

-Él hubiera llevado su mano a su propia barbilla y, entrecerrando los ojos pero sin dejar de observar a la mujer que tenía en frente le hubiera dicho: Es casi imposible, pero hoy incluso brillas más. Hoy incluso eres mucho más tú. Hoy quiero formar parte de ese "tú"

Teresa entreabrió los labios, sorprendida por esa respuesta pues sabia, ya que conocía bien a Jane, que esa era la respuesta que él le hubiera dado si aquella estúpida llamada no hubiera intervenido.

Patrick agachó la mirada un momento, pensativo e inmerso en sus propias cavilaciones. Pasados unos segundos alzó la mirada para volver a mirar a Teresa.

-Jane.. yo...- inconscientemente, ella se había acercado a él, quien, de repente alzó una mano y con infinita suavidad la depositó en la mejilla de Teresa y dejó en ella una suave caricia.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza y ella pudo oír un pesado suspiro escapando de sus pulmones y de sus labios. Teresa lo imitó, negando a su vez.

Ese no era el momento. Había hecho mal en insistir. Tal vez su momento llegara, o tal vez no. Pero no era en ese instante. No en ese comedor tan vacío. No en aquella casa que para Patrick sería siempre un mal recuerdo. Él necesitaba deshacerse de su pasado y recomponerse de nuevo. Y ese, era un trabajo muy duro y puede que le llevase toda una vida. No le ofrecía ni le prometía nada y Teresa lo sabía. Ahora debía decidir si se quedaba a esperarle aunque tal vez nunca le llegase el momento, o continuaba con su vida como si ese momento no hubiera sucedido nunca entre ellos dos.

Cambió la anterior idea de irse por la puerta y largarse sin mirar atrás por las siguientes palabras.

-¿Qué tal va la lista de sospechosos?- carraspeó y se cruzó de brazos.

El hombre sonrió, comprendiendo el mensaje oculto en ese gesto y tras esas palabras.

-He reducido considerablemente la lista, a 54 sospechosos...

-Cada vez son menos...

-Cada vez son menos- asintió él- Estamos cerca, Lisbon. Estamos muy cerca.


End file.
